<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Purple by sunshinesray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356768">Not Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray'>sunshinesray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Written: May 14, 2016]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>I was red</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You were blue</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When we met</p>
</div><div>
  <p>We were purple</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But all I saw was blue</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All you saw was red</p>
</div><div>
  <p>We thought</p>
</div><div>
  <p>We cannot be</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cause red shouldn't be</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With blue</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And blue shouldn't be</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With red</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So together we were</p>
</div><div>
  <p>blue and red</p>
</div><div>
  <p>red and blue</p>
</div><div>
  <p>but not purple</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not purple</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>